User talk:M.mendel/wikianswers
I lolled. And WTFed alot.--Łô√ë elestial†ħŕášħ 05:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :High praise from you. I am delighted. --◄mendel► 06:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa Nelly This stuff sort of makes me uncomfortable to just follow a blind link here. I saw your userbox and was sort of interested in what was on the other side of the link. I don't really think this is appropriate for the wiki, even though there is no specific policy against it. Can we maybe externalize, at least to another part of wikia, and link to it there? Preferably with a warning. Sorry, I just don't feel right knowing that there is a description of how women masturbate on a wiki for a T rated video game. — Powersurge360 06:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :It's down the page, in the section clearly headlined "sex and love", it's factual, it's sex ed, and given that a 13-yr-old boy and a 15-yr old girl just got a baby in the U.K., it seems the age groups that need to know this kind of information and that play Guild Wars pretty much overlap. --◄mendel► 04:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::There is a time and a place for things like this to be discussed, and I don't think this is the appropriate place. There are just certain things that are uncalled for, like if I was to open a page that sifted through the etymology of the word nigger. It's innocent, harmless information, but it's just not the place for it. In any case there should at least be some sort of warning so that people will be aware of what is on the other side of the link. I generally browse the internet with my stepbrother looking over my shoulder, and he's too young to see something like that, and it's really not my place to explain to him what the words mean. — Powersurge360 19:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Please explain why you can't close the page when you see "sex" and the question listed in the Table of Contents, or if you missed that, when you actually see the heading that has "sex" in it. --◄mendel► 20:09, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Because the word pussy is also in the table of contents and can be seen just as quickly as sex. — Powersurge360 20:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, why is it such an issue to just put a little disclaimer/warning in your userbox? It'd take seconds. — Powersurge360 20:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::"pussy" is not a dirty word out of context. The disclaimer can't be placed without ruining the design or being largely unreadable, and it'd attract more attention to the page than is warranted. Therefore, I am loath to do it without a compelling reason. --◄mendel► 23:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Wow Epicness. Also, How many people live on earth? All of them. (Unless you see dead people.) Is wrong, since there's people living in space stations/sats and such :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Read it as "all the people on Earth live on Earth." --◄mendel► 04:09, 15 February 2009 (UTC) funny I like much the last question/answer. I'm currently running into some troubles with another user on the french wikianswers wich think that questions that have been asked using the widget on the french counterpart of Guildwiki can be put in as many categories than the question suggest and receive any answer not even related to Guild Wars and most of the time been stupid answers.... That is what has bring me here, on Guild Wiki because i wanted to know what GuildWikians would have answered to « where are the buried treasures ». The other guy ansered « where there's an X on the map ». Really a not usefull answers when we know where that question comes from. That is when i discovered that GuildWiki dont have the widget anymore. Not a thing we could do on fr.guildwars without wikia staff comme and undo. I looked into your CSS and i'm a bit shocked that they didn't permit to link back here. I'm a bit glad now that there isn't any staff that know french. See ya. ;-) — TulipVorlax 04:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, i think a french UnAnswer wiki is not a bad idea and i could suggest that other guy as an admin. — TulipVorlax 04:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC)